A Day Off
by Kara Moon
Summary: A quick humor story about what would happen if Saix were sent off a day, leaving Xemnas to fend for himself against the 'stupidity' of his employees.


_This was a small idea a long time ago, to see how Xemnas could stand a day without his precious Saix. It came out pretty entertaining, basically. Reallyyy short, but I hope to make a longer version later on.  
>The story is dedicated to some friends.<em>

Ah. The morning. Xemnas, or Superior as his lesser beings called him, had taken out his daily newspaper subtly dubbed, The Nobodies' Gazette. Slipping away from the main articles of Vexen's new inventions and Zexion's refreshed book list he made his way to the comics and puzzles, his secret passion.

He decided first to begin on the sudoku, and trying to find his pen he heard screams and loud bangs resonating from the hallway. Then the door burst open.

Scrunching his shoulders and head down, Xemnas tried to hide. Sadly, too late.

"Superior! Superior! Demyx used his water clones to steal my books again... He utterly destroyed my new Twilight book...-" Xemnas sighed and tried drowning out Zexion's remarkably annoying voice. Oh joy. The first debate of the day. Wasn't this normally Saix's job?

"Number six. Where is Saix?" Zexion halted in his depressed rant and blinked at Xemnas.

"You don't remember? You sent him on a mission today because he called Larxene flat-chested again."

"So that's what happened yesterday..." Superior mused. He had totally forgotten anything that had happened the day before, probably his mind blocking painful memories. Damn.

Of all the shitty days for Saix to obey his orders."Wellll...then I guess tell number nine that he is to have no more clones for a week."

Satisfied, Zexion left clutching the soaked Twilight book gingerly, his nose up high in anticipation of telling Demyx of his punishment. Sighing, Xemnas headed back to his sudoku. More bangings and crashing in the hall.

_This is going to be a long day..._ Xemnas thought.

"SUPERIOR! Superior! Growling and yells came from one of the rooms. "Vexen stopped me from helping Roxas again!" Xigbar came flying in, of course with number four at his heals opposing the very idea.

"I was NOT! Xigbar was flirting with number thirteen again!"

Number two snickered. "As if. I was just showing him how to shoot a gun the right way..." Vexen coughed.

"By placing the gun handle near your crotch?"

Xigbar went silent then sputtered, "That was so on ACCIDENT!"

"Right, right..." Vexen rolled his eyes. Superior copied the motion. Did idiots like this really work for him? He stared on as the two kept shouting, then came a slap fight and who could hit who harder. Really, are they this pathetic? Xigbar tackled Vexen.

"HA!" He laughed as number four punched him in the mouth a second later. They kept going on until Xemnas left the room in pure boredom, no one was dead yet, though later Xigbar and Vexen would go off to his lab to "continue" their fight.

It didn't take Xemnas long to reach the place he needed peace and quiet, the Chamber of Awakening...

Only to find Axel, Roxas, and Luxord playing with the secret Xbox 360 that Superior himself had stashed away from all the other members. Marluxia and Larxene gossiped in the background. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Xemnas screamed as the others gave him confused and incredulous stares. "OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" He screeched and pointed to the door. Marluxia and Larxene calmly got up without another look at him, now talking in scandalous tones of who had the best makeup and best outfit at the Grammy's.

"Superior dear, you might not want to get so angry much more often. You might get those awful zits on your face or put your poor blood pressure up again." Marluxia muttered as he passed by him. Larxene snorted as they left.

Luxord, already half drunk, took the rest of his stash of rum and muttered about going to kill a monster called a Kraken for stealing his wine collection earlier that day. Axel and Roxas tackled the mountain of snacks they had piled up before Xemnas reached them and ran for Vexen's lab, which, according to Xigbar, was a hidden wii in the depths of it laughing their heads off.

Exhausted, Xemnas slumped into the big white seat, sighing deeply."I can see why I made Saix my second...To keep the psychotic idiots that work for me in line..." he muttered.

"Psychotic idiots? Them again? Oh my. Poor Superior." muttered a dripping with sarcasm voice. Saix.

"NUMBER SEVEN! THANK KINGDOM HEARTS YOUR BACK. SAVE ME FROM THE STUPIDITY!" Xemnas leapt out of his chair and tackled Saix in a tight embrace. Now on the floor and slightly taken aback Saix patted his Superior's head.

"Yes. I am back."

"No more off days by the way." Xemnas glared. Blinking Saix nodded solemnly. "Give me a second..." He said getting up and Superior smiled in anticipation. This had the makings of a good evening to make up for the shitty day.


End file.
